


Gene’s Birthday Surprise

by ashestoashesfan2012



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashesfan2012/pseuds/ashestoashesfan2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has a nice surprise set up for Gene’s birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gene’s Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Warning cold drink or shower will be need after reading this story.

Alex and Gene had just returned home after coming back from a surprise party that their friends and family had giving Gene at luigi’s both to have some alone time as Molly was at a friend’s house and Gene Jr was at Gene’s mother’s house. Alex had Gene sit in the living room while she went up stairs to their room. When she was gone Gene had removed his clothes and he got his robe out of laundry room where it was hanging up ready to be taking upstairs any way. And placed it on then he turned down the lights and lit several candles, then sat down on the sofa, and played a CD in the stereo when the living room door opened.   
"Gene” she called, in a sultry voice.   
She stepped into the room his eyes went wide; Alex emerged from the hallway wearing a long lacy white nightgown that clung translucently to her body.  
"What do you think?" she asked Gene, who was sitting on the sofa wearing his robe.

"Alex," he exclaimed. "You look wonderful as always." 

She smiled happily, and then grinned as he stood up, the bulging form of his aroused manhood now clearly evident.   
"Oh, Gene I think you have something that needs taking care of." 

"Yes, my love. It needs your special attention," he agreed. 

She stepped closer and he drew her into his strong embrace, their lips meeting. Their tongues danced together, slowly and passionately, as the fires swelled within them both. Her hands slid down across his chest, finding the belt of his robe and untying it. As the robe fell open, she ran a hand over the full length of his throbbing member. He groaned with passion while her insides grew increasingly hot and wet. 

"Alex" he gasped, before pressing his lips firmly to hers once more. 

She felt ready to melt in his embrace as her body longed to be joined with his. Her tongue played with his while her hands slid around and grasped his hard, firm bottom. His manhood pressed against her abdomen, the thin fabric of her nightgown the only thing separating it from her bare flesh. He grasped at the fabric, pulling her gown up. She stepped back, allowing him to pull it off over her head and toss it aside, leaving her completely naked. Once more, her naked beauty took his breath away. Her hands found his robe, slipping it off with a desperate haste. Immediately, bare flesh pressed tightly against bare flesh as they joined in another deep, long, wet, passionate kiss. They were both gasping for breath when they finally separated. He took her hand and led her upstairs to the bedroom. 

"Oh, Gene," she sighed. "I love you so much." 

"And I love you, Alex," he replied.

She felt the warmth of an added energy flowing through her, quickly crouching in front of him and kissing his enlarged purple tip. As his fingers slid through her hair and he moaned with delight, she licked his full length, and then took him deep into her mouth. 

"Alex," he groaned. 

Her lips and tongue were magical on the bare flesh of his member. Sharp bursts washed through him as her lips drew across the base of his tip, while the silky moistness of her tongue felt like a slow, gentle wave, washing him in pleasure again and again. She pulled back, slowly brushing his tip with her tongue, while softly cradling his sac with her fingers. He felt her fingertips press up into the sensitive spot there, and his muscles tensed. 

She grinned at his response, and then leaned forward to once more lick his full length. As her tongue ran across his flesh with slow, feather-light strokes, she could feel the throbbing of his member. Her own arousal was just as high as his, her insides on fire with an overwhelming passionate hunger. Reaching his tip, she kissed him once more, and then took him in as deep as she could, her lips rubbing across his tip and on to his trembling shaft. His entire body was shaking as she continued her efforts. Able to taste his fluid on her tongue, she pulled back just as a massive spasm shook him and he ejaculated. 

"Oh, Alex," he sighed, sitting down on the bed. His entire body felt spent. 

She sat down beside him and kissed him. They both lay back on the bed, their kisses becoming more passionate. His hand found her breast, his fingers tracing the hard, aroused tip of her nipple. 

"Oh, Gene," she gasped, as shocks of pleasure surged from her swollen nipples. 

He moved above her and took her mouth with his own, his tongue sliding deep into her. Their minds opened and each could sense the overwhelming happiness and love within the other.   
As her fingers slid through his blond hair, he moved down, kissing the base of her neck, then taking one of her nipples in his mouth and suckling it. She gasped with delight as he drew the tip into his mouth, pressing into it with his lips.   
His fingers took hold of the other small bud, softly caressing it. Pulling back, he blew his breath across the nipple, then brushed his tongue over it and traced the edge of it. Just as a soft moan came from her, he squeezed the other nipple between his fingertips, turning the moan into a sharp gasp. He once more took her nipple in his mouth, suckling it intently. She only vaguely noticed his fingers has stopped playing with her other breast, when she felt them sliding through the soft curls covering her pubic mound and going between her legs. 

"So nice," she sighed. 

His fingers brushed across her nether lips, then spread them open, reaching into her warm, moist center. Probing deeper, they caressed her with soft, slow strokes, only heightening her passion. 

"Oh, yes. Gene," she cried. 

He opened his mouth and took in more of her breast while rubbing his fingers across the ring of strong muscles inside her channel. Each time, her body shook and she gasped with delight.   
His fingers pushed into her once more when she felt his thumb brush over her jewel, flooding her with an electric shook of pleasure. 

"Oh, gods!" she cried. 

Wave after wave of pleasure shook her body. She lost all conception of time as he pleasured her so exquisitely with his mouth and his fingers, sweeping her ever higher into realms of purest ecstasy. Her cries grew more pleading and desperate as she soared higher and her overloaded senses longed for release. Finally, he stroked hard across her jewel just as his index and middle fingers pressed deep into her. 

"Oh, yes! YESSSSS!!" she cried, as her body locked up in climax. 

He kissed her nipple once more while she took several slow breaths. Moving down, he kissed her abdomen, and then slid off the bed, kneeling on the floor between her spread legs. As the aroma of her arousal flooded his senses, he softly kissed her thighs. She trembled and moaned as he pressed his lips to her opening, spreading her petals and sliding his tongue into her. 

"Oh, Gene," she sighed. 

As his tongue went deeper, she felt the fire within again blazing intensely. He pulled back, stroking her insides with soft, teasing motions. Still holding her open, he pressed his lips more tightly around her opening and began to suck, drinking her in. As her entire body trembled, she pressed a hand against the back of his head, trying to take him deeper, and running the other hand over her almost painfully aroused breast. 

"Gene, please," she groaned. 

He reveled in the sweetness of her honey, his tongue hungrily probing for more. As her pleading grew more intense, he brushed his tongue over her jewel. She gasped sharply and her body bounced upward. Repositioning himself slightly, he ran his tongue over her hyper-sensitive pleasure point in a long, slow stroke. 

"Oh, gods!" she moaned. "Oh, please! Oh, please!" 

She felt his tongue slide deep into her once more, caressing the insides of her womanhood. Deep within, she was on fire with intense longing. Just then, he rubbed his tongue over her jewel, sending an overpowering burst of pleasure through her every nerve. Again and again he brushed her pleasure point with firm strokes. Her cries grew increasingly breathless and her body shook wildly. 

"OH, GENE" she cried, consumed by another intense orgasm. 

He kissed her once more between the legs, and then pulled back. She moved up on the bed, resting her head on the pillow while he moved in above her he pressed his lips to hers and their tongues danced together. He lowered himself between her legs. She sighed happily as she felt his tip on her nether lips. As he pushed forward, she raised her hips, sending his bulging, throbbing shaft deep into her warm, loving embrace. She gasped as his mass filled her up so perfectly, knowing that the fates had molded him just for her and her for him. 

"Alex, I love you so much," he whispered, as he pushed back into her. 

"Oh, Gene!" she gasped. "I love you." 

They clung together, his warm, driving mass deep inside her womanhood, overjoyed to again be made one. Kissing softly and repeatedly, they moved in unison, thrusting in and out in a slow, sensuous rhythm. On the next motion, he pulled back farther then pushed himself up, plunging back deep into her more forcefully. 

"Oh, yes," she cried. 

He kissed her cheek while her hands swept across the contours of his back. Her hips rose to meet his next thrust, while her inner muscles clamped down tightly on her prize. 

"Alex!" he gasped. 

Her eyes blazed with love and passion, which she saw answered in full measure in his own eyes. Their lips came together while their pace began to grow faster. The passion in them was glowing brightly as their conjoined bodies were consumed with passion. The bed rocked beneath them.   
She wrapped her legs around his, pulling on his bottom with her hands, as she sought to hold him deep inside her forever. His throbbing mass, spreading her wide, was plunging inside her, in and out, in and out, in and out, rubbing over her tightly stretched inner muscles and setting her nerves on fire with each stroke. 

"Oh, yes! Oh, gods! So good oh, please... Oh, yes! Yes!" she cried. 

His next thrust pushed him up still harder, sending him back deep inside her where he longed to be. She was gasping with joy, and he could feel it in her heart. Their lips came together briefly before he plunged into her once more, setting off a magnificent orgasm in this amazing woman who was his destiny. 

"OH, YES! YES!!" she cried in delight. 

She gasped as he quickly pulled back once again, her inner muscles still clamped tightly around his shaft with all the force of orgasm. His member drove forcefully back into her, flooding her with still more pleasure. She clung to him tightly as they pace grew still faster and more desperate. 

"Alex," he groaned breathlessly. 

His member was now throbbing wildly, deep within her wonderful, exquisite, passionate, loving embrace. With each thrust, his entire body was trembling, completely given over to carnal passion. Gasping breathlessly, she felt the fire within grow still more intense, merging with the beautiful warmth of her love for him. Yet again, his manhood plunged deep into her, now seeming to reach a little farther and to be growing larger. 

"Oh, yes! Oh, gods! OH, GENE!" 

"ALEX!" he groaned, as their bodies locked up in climax together and his seed poured into her. 

She wrapped her arms around him, feeling his spreading warmth inside her, while struggling to catch her breath. She pressed her lips to his, just so incredibly happy. As they kissed, he noticed her eyes glowing brightly with passion. He let his body relax; remaining draped over her and still intimately connected. After several minutes, he lifted himself up and began to slide back. She gasped softly as her inner muscles still clung to him tightly. He slowly withdrew his member and rolled off beside her. She snuggled closer, kissing his lips. 

"Gene, I love you," she whispered. 

"And I love you, Alex," he answered. 

He sat up and pulled the blanket up over them. 

"You make me so happy," she sighed, as she again snuggled next to him, resting her head on his chest. 

He gently ran his fingers through her brown hair. 

"You make me happy to," he agreed. "I know now that I've only really learned to live since coming to know you, my love and this was one of the best birthday I have had I long time " 

She brushed her hand across his abdomen. 

"I'm glad, Gene, because I know I couldn't live without you or Molly and Gene Jr." 

They lay there quietly, slowly drifting off to sleep and the happy dreams of husband and wife.  
The end


End file.
